Hunts End (Escapades)
Déjà Vu (Escapades) The escape pod was just sitting there in the sand of the beach. A figure had come to inspect it. ???: This can’t be… Are they seriously back again? A human called from the distance. Human: Yo, Pounamu, is everything okay? Pounamu: Yeah, everything's fine, Haulani. Pounamu continued to look at the escape pod. Haulani approached him from behind. Haulani: Is this from your kind? Pounamu: I’m afraid so. I don’t understand why they’re back. Haulani: Well what is it? Pounamu: It’s an escape pod. An old one at that. Started getting windy. Haulani: Did you notice that it just got windier? Pounamu: Yeah… Pounamu looked up and saw Cuprite’s ship. Haulani started backing up from the ship. Pounamu backed up with him. Pounamu: Stay behind me. The ship landed and a door opened. Out walked Cuprite, Hackmanite, Hematoid, and Chloritoid. They all took a notice at Pounamu and Haulani. Hackmanite: Did Sera mention anything about there being other gems on the planet? Cuprite: I don’t know. This gem doesn’t look like a threat. Cuprite took a closer look at Pounamu and saw Haulani behind him. He scoffed at the sight. Cuprite: Hackmanite, you and I are going to play good cop and bad cop. Chloritoid and Hematoid, see what you can find with that escape pod. Hackmanite and Cuprite walked over to Pounamu and Haulani. Cuprite: Identify yourself. Not you, human. Haulani: Yes sir. Pounamu: Sir? I’m Pounamu, who are you? Cuprite: None of your concerns. Pounamu: It is my concern since gems from Homeworld are a threat to human civilization. Cuprite: We no longer care for humans. But if you must know who I am, I’m a Cuprite. A hunter, Cuprite. And this is my crew. Pounamu: What do you want? Cuprite: Unfortunately, I am no longer allowed to hunt for rebels or deserters here on this ‘planet’. If I was, we wouldn’t be having this conversation. You would be imprisoned. Hackmanite: We are here in search of runaways from Homeworld. They landed from that escape pod. Pounamu: You’re out of luck. I haven’t seen any gems around here. Cuprite: You wouldn’t be hiding them, would you? Haulani: He was with me when he heard the crash of the escape pod. Cuprite: I wasn’t talking to you! Haulani: Then believe what he’s telling you! Cuprite: Watch it! You humans need to stay in a human's place! Haulani hid behind Pounamu again Hematoid: We found something. Hackmanite: What is it? Hematoid ran over to them. Hematoid: They took the contact devices. We’re pinpointing their locations right now. Cuprite: Good. Get the escape pod back on the ship. Hackmanite, Hematoid, and Chloritoid all carried the escape pod back onto the ship. Cuprite proceeded to the ship but stopped and spoke to Pounamu with his back facing him. Cuprite: I know that there are more of our kind on this planet. And I know that you have ways of contacting them. You might want to stick in groups for now on. Because if I have to make a return, which may be soon, you’re at the top of my list. Pounamu: I assure you that there are gems here that you are no match for. But mind if I ask who you’re after? Cuprite: An Aquamarine and Pyrochlore and a friend of theirs. Why? Do you know where they went? Cuprite turned around and faced him, thinking that Pounamu knew where they went. Pounamu: Well if it’s the Aquamarine I’m thinking of, there aren’t any chances you’ll be getting him. Cuprite: You know him, huh? A smile appeared on his face. Hematoid stuck her head out of the ship door. Hematoid: We’re ready, Cuprite. Cuprite: Just a moment. Pounamu: Well, I wouldn’t say know him. More like have seen him and his comrades here before. They were after a gem that I’m sure they’re after now. I promise you don’t want to mess with that gem. Haulani whispered in Pounamu’s ear. Haulani: Are you talking about An- Pounamu: SHHhh! Cuprite: What? What did he just tell you? Pounamu: That he’s hungry. We’ll be going now. It was nice meeting you, but your team needs you. Cuprite: Hmph… Cuprite ran to his ship. Pounamu grabbed Haulani’s hand and started running in the opposite direction Haulani: Where are we going? Pounamu: No time to explain! We just need to move as fast as we can back to my place. Pounamu turned around and saw the ship lifting up into the air and shoot off west. Meanwhile Pyrochlore: Where here again? Aquamarine: Yep! Razou: Where are we? Aquamarine: A place. Razou: Called? Aquamarine: Pyro, you tell him. Pyrochlore: Japan, isn’t it? Razou: What’s so special about this place? Aquamarine: The views. And it’s a nice place to learn about human culture. Razou: Wait a minute… He stopped walking. Aqua and Pyro turned and looked at him. Trying to decipher what was wrong? Pyrochlore: Is everything okay? Razou: Yeah… I just… He couldn’t finish his sentence. Pyrochlore: Just what? Razou: I want to leave? Aquamarine: And go where? Razou: I don’t know. That’s the thing. Aquamarine: Then come with us then. Razou: No! Pyrochlore jumped when he yelled. Aquamarine: Why are you being so difficult? Razoumofskyn took in deep breath. Razou: Back when we were on here before everything happened, Aqua. I was limited to just one location. Now that the planet is free from gem control, I want to travel. And I want to do it alone. Aquamarine and Pyrochlore just looked at him Razou: You’re judging me, aren’t you? Aquamarine: Yeah. But in a good way. Razou: So you actually understand me? Aquamarine: Yeah. Pyrochlore: I do too! Razou: This is surprising. I was expecting you to fight me on this. Aquamarine: Razoumofskyn… We’re free! Pyrochlore: Does this make us rebels? Aquamarine: Ummm… Razou: Yes and no? Look, let’s be happy we are free from Homeworld’s order. I’ll see you two around. Razou turned around and walked back to the warp pad. Aquamarine: You have that contact device from the escape pod. Call me and be safe! Razou: I will! Pyrochlore: See you later! Don’t get into trouble Razou: I won’t! Pyro and Aqua watched as he walked off into the forest. The couldn’t see him make it to the warp pad but they could see the warp stream shoot off into the sky. Aqua began walking again but Pyro continued looking at the sky. Aquamarine: You gonna come with me, Pyro or are you thinking about him? Pyrochlore: NO! Aqua laughed and she blushed. Pyrochlore: I see something in the distance. Aquamarine: Like what? Pyrochlore: I think it may be a human flying ship. Aqua ran back to Pyro. He saw the flying vessel in the sky. Aquamarine: That’s a gem ship! That’s Cuprite’s ship! Pyrochlore: Where can we hide?! Aquamarine: I’m not hiding anywhere, you can. Pyrochlore: What? I- Aquamarine: I’m thinking of this as my final battle. You can either run or prove to me that you don’t coward it fear. Pyro clenched her fist. Pyrochlore: … Aquamarine: Time’s running out, Pyrochlore. The ship soon landed in front of them. Pyrochlore: I’m with you… Aquamarine: Good! The ship door opened. Cuprite was the first to walk out. He was the only one to walk out. Aquamarine: Where is the rest of your crew? Cuprite: You two will be my 2000 capture put together. I need to do this on my own! Aquamarine and Pyrochlore summoned their weapons. Cuprite: You’re making a big mistake. Cuprite summoned his longsword. He jumped into the air. Aquamarine began firing arrows at him in the air. The ones that hit him didn’t affect him since he had a lot of armor on. He was directly over Aquamarine. He stuck his sword down and plummeted towards the ground, attempting to slice aqua in half. Aqua barely got out of the way. Pyrochlore moved to avoid getting hit. Cuprite: Those arrows aren’t doing you any justice! Cuprite summoned two longswords and through them at Aqua and Pyro. Pyro ducked down but Aqua ran back until he was stopped by a tree. The swords stopped at the trees. Aqua didn’t check to see if they cut him, he charged for Cuprite. Cuprite smiled and waited to see what his next attack was. Aquamarine began shooting arrows that splash and freeze on impact. Cuprite was able to break the ice. Aqua turned to Pyro, laying on the ground covering her head. Aquamarine: Pyrochlore, help me out! Pyrochlore: I changed mind! This is your battle now. Aquamarine: Seriously!? I thought you weren’t gonna coward in fear! Pyrochlore: Stop talking to me and fight! Aquamarine: Unbelievable! Huh? Cuprite was out of site. Pyrochlore: LOOK OUT!! Aquamarine: Huh?! Aquamarine was sliced in half and sent to his gem. Cuprite’s longsword was white hot. He picked up Aqua’s gem Cuprite: I don’t think you have much of a choice but to come back to Homeworld with us, Pyrochlore. And meet your fate of being shattered! ???: I agree. Because she’s not coming back with you! Cuprite: And why no- *gasps* He looked up at the gem standing on a tree branch leaning on the tree. Pyrochlore looked up and saw the gem too. Pyrochlore: Ane’la Andara! Ane’la: Hello again. Ane’la had jumped out of the tree and landed in front of Cuprite. Cuprite: Every gem thought you were dead! You mean to tell me a rebellious Andara is still alive?! Ane’la: You would be surprised how much of us is left. Now, give me the gem. Cuprite: No! You’re going to have to fight me for it! Ane’la: It takes an Andara or higher to beat another Andara. Cuprite: Well history is about to be made then! Cuprite charged at Ane’la Andara with his longsword at hand. Ane’la made a small step to the left, causing Cuprite to plunge his sword into a tree. Ane’la quickly turned around and grabbed Cuprite by the neck and holding him against the tree. Cuprite was struggling to get out of his grip. He was kicking his feet at Ane’la and trying to get his hand off of his throat. Ane’la spoke with serious voice. Ane’la: Drop the gem! Cuprite didn’t want to but did anyway. Ane’la: Now you tell whoever it is that sent you here that Aquamarine and Pyrochlore are not here! And you tell that to the rest of your crew! He let go of Cuprite causing him to fall to his knees and grab his own neck. Ane’la: Now get out of here! Cuprite ran to the ship and it took off without a moment's notice. Pyrochlore got up and looked at Ane’la who was looking at Aqua’s gem in his hand. Aqua’s gem began to float and glow until Aquamarine was regenerated. His only change was a sleeveless hoody now. He saw Ane’la in front of him. Ane’la took a hand and removed the mask covering his mouth placing it below his neck, revealing his stubble beard. Ane’la: Took you long enough. Aquamarine: I wasn’t even in my gem that long. Ane’la: No. I meant to finally come to your senses and come here. Ane'la smiled and hugged Aquamarine. Aqua fell into tears. Pyrochlore: Aww! ~End~ Déjà Vu (Escapades) Category:A to Z Category:Escapades Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Tol Canon